


Sharing is Caring

by ChoklettHartz



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alcohol, Chocolate, Established Relationship, Fluff, Food Play, Kissing, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:55:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22768129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChoklettHartz/pseuds/ChoklettHartz
Summary: Vergil indulges in a bit of shared sweetness much to Quin's surprise.
Relationships: Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Sharing is Caring

**Author's Note:**

> Quin (short for Quintus) is my OC. He is a demon and Vergil's mate. Sort of a spin-off from my main story which I have yet to share.
> 
> For Valentine's Day! I probably could have been more thorough with editing. Sorry if there's any mistakes!

Valentine’s Day was always a treat. Yet another holiday by humans for an excuse to indulge in decor, revelry, sweets, and various carnal sins. Quin often found great amusement in such festivities. Especially since he and Vergil had been traveling the past several weeks. They had planned on staying at a fancy hotel in a classic old large city, but had found themselves stalled by a sudden snowstorm, conveniently in Capulet City. So they decided to stay a few nights at the Devil May Cry shop. 

Dante and Nero were out on jobs so Quin took it upon himself to spruce up the place a bit. There were a few ribbons here and there, balloons, and roses. He did his best not to go overboard like Patty often did. The stuffed animals were for himself. It was always fascinating how the holidays changed each year, seeing trends come and go. This year Quin intended to find one of those giant stuffed plushies.

“And you plan to carry that throughout our travels?” Vergil had asked.

“I’ll have it shipped home. Or leave it for Patty... Or leave it here to annoy your brother.”

Vergil sat at the couch reading the whole time, occasionally glancing up to scoff at Quin’s antics. After sorting out some boxes of sweets, Quin announced he was going shopping to which he received a distracted sound of affirmation. He figured he’d buy chocolate covered strawberries for Dante or something, since they were so suddenly crashing at his place. 

He ended up staying out a bit longer than he had expected, drawn in by an impressive selection of flowers at the front of a store. And then the park had been especially pretty with all the snow glittering like crushed diamonds under the sun. Unfortunately, he didn’t find any plushies to his liking, but at the very least, he found a bundle of extra wide satin ribbon that would likely come in handy.

Finally he returned to the office and found that not a single thing had changed. Vergil was still in the same spot, reading. The only difference was that he had an opened box of chocolates next to him. Not wanting to disturb him, Quin quietly put the strawberries on Dante’s desk, wrote a brief note, and joined him on the couch with a book of his own. 

Time seemed to fade as Quin became engrossed in his book. The only sounds in the office were the rustle of turning pages, the occasional whistle of wind outside through drafty windows, and the hum of the heating system. It was all background noise. A ray of sunlight crawled across the office floorboards unnoticed.

And so it was a bit of shock when Quin noticed Vergil moving beside him, and looked up to find him an inch away from his face. Focus still split on the book, he didn’t react until Vergil was kissing him. His eyes widened at how wet it immediatly was, tongue and lips imploring him for entrance. He obliged and gave a little moan as Vergil clambered into his lap. It was sweet with the taste of chocolate and… alcohol. He broke away with a gasp, still processing the sudden intimacy.

“Not that I mind the attention, but what…” His brow furrowed at Vergil’s flushed cheeks and the smell of alcohol in his breath. “Have you been drinking?”

Vergil blinked in equal confusion. “No.”

Quin looked at the box of chocolates, twisting to read the embroidered cover. He recognized the fancy chocolatier and broke into a fit of laughter. “Those are liquor chocolates- Wait, you didn’t even eat that many!”

“Shut up,” Vergil mumbled, almost pouting as he kissed and nipped Quin’s neck. Tilting his head to the side to give better access, Quin laughed as he ran his hands up Vergil’s sides, stroking his hair with one hand and holding him by the hip with the other.

“I can’t believe you,” he chuckled breathlessly as Vergil planted wet kisses across his collar bone. Inspiration struck him, and he was able to retrieve the chocolates without disrupting their positions. He took one of the chocolates and tugged Vergil’s hair gently to make him sit up. His eyes were glassy and his breath was coming short.

“Say ‘ah’,” Quin teased, grinning at how Vergil glared at him before parting his lips to take the offered chocolate. He held it lightly between his teeth and Quin shivered at the sight. For a moment he considered making Vergil hold it there while he ravished him. Instead Quin leaned in and closed his lips around the other half, breaking the chocolate between their lips so that its contents burst in their mouths. He savored the sweetness and the way the chocolate liquor leaked past the corners of their lips. 

Grasping Vergil’s chin, he licked the chocolate and pushed his half into Vergil’s mouth, drawing out a sweet moan in response. He pulled away, swiping his tongue across those kiss-bitten lips before taking in the sight of Vergil panting slightly with heavy lidded eyes and flushed cheeks. A bit of chocolate was melted at the corner of his mouth from their shared heat. Quin purposefully smeared it with his thumb, and he watched in awe as Vergil’s eyelashes fluttered shut and his tongue darted out to suck Quin’s thumb into his mouth. The feeling of that tongue swirling around his thumb, as if chasing the last traces of sweetness, made Quin’s breath catch in his throat. 

He drew Vergil into another heated kiss, shivering at the growing hunger. Vergil kissed along his jaw to his neck again. When Quin grabbed another chocolate, Vergil took it from him instead and bit off part of it. He tilted Quin’s head back by his hair and drizzled the filling over his throat so that it trickled down to the base of his throat in the dip of his collar bones. Quin let out breathy moans as Vergil licked all along the sweet liquor, sucking and nipping his skin as he went. He hummed as Quin sighed with every wet lash of tongue across his heated skin, pleasure blooming across his body.

In his lightheadedness he noticed how Vergil’s body was relaxing in his hold and how he kissed lazily along his mate mark, nuzzling him affectionately. Then he blinked a bit of clarity back in his hazy mind and noticed how all of Vergil’s weight was pressed against him. His lips had gone slack and his breathing had evened out.

“...Vergil?” Quin nudged his mate’s unresponsive form and shifted so that he could see his face. He was asleep. Quin dropped his head back with an incredulous laugh. Before he could decide whether or not to carry him to bed, the front doors opened and Dante walked in with an indignant squawk. After making sure the pair were clothed, he smirked at them and walked towards his desk.

“Just because I let you guys stay, doesn’t mean you can turn my place into a love shack.”

“Ah, well, nothing much happened anyway.” Quin nodded at the box of sweets. “He’s out cold from these liquor chocolates.”

Dante snorted loudly as he put up his weapons. “He got wasted from chocolate?”

“It seems so. Poor thing,” Quin murmured with a smile as he brushed back a few strands of hair from Vergil’s forehead. 

Dante cackled gleefully, resolving never to let his brother live that down. Quin simply pressed a kiss to Vergil’s temple, holding him close while he napped. He didn’t need the giant plushies after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first upload to AO3. Hope it was enjoyable >.<


End file.
